Broken
by PokeSpLover
Summary: This fanfic is made for ChosenShippers. It's based on the song Broken by Seether, ft. Amy Lee of Evanescence. It has a sad ending. Warning: Character Death. Silver blames himself for Blue's death and he digs up the painful memory.


**A/N:**

**This is my first songfic and my second fanfic, ChosenShipping again. I'm planning to make the next one either Special or Agency. Hope you enjoy it! The song's Broken by Seether, ft. Amy Lee from Evanescence. Warning: Character Death! Sorry if this ruins your mood...**

**The worst is over now and we can breathe again, I wanna hold you high you steal my pain away. There's so much left to learn and no one left to fight. I wanna hold you high and steal your pain**.

**-Broken, Seether ft. Amy Lee**

A certain nineteen year-old redhead tugged at his shirt in nervousness. He blamed himself. He blamed himself for what happened to his elder sister figure (girlfriend now, actually). He didn't know what he would do if she died...

~I wanted you to know that I love the way you laugh, I wanna hold you high and steal your pain away~

He hadn't noticed that he'd been crying. The girl's parents were there, but they'd left an hour before. It was two o'clock in the morning, and still no word from the medical staff... The boy sat on one of the chairs in the corridor just outside the E.R. He took out something from his jacket pocket. It was the girl and himself when they were younger. She was about eight and he was probably five. She held his hand.

~I keep your photograph and I know it serves me well. I wanna hold you high and steal your pain~

He was all alone without her. Sure, he had the other Pokédex Owners as friends, but none of them were as close and as emotionally bonded with him as she was. He'd known her most of his life. She was like an elder sister to him when they were kidnapped by the Mask of Ice nearly seventeen years ago. But that had changed when he told her how he really felt about her. She'd blushed bright pink and mumbled something about feeling the same way and they kissed. It was the happiest day of his life. He couldn't even think of life without her. Her smile, her laugh, her love... She was the only thing keeping him alive. Without her, he would be completely broken.

~Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome and I don't feel right when you're gone away~

He thought back to earlier that day.

She'd told him that she needed to go and run some errands. She was gone for about three hours and when she came back, she nearly dropped dead of exhaustion. Lately, he'd been getting the feeling that she's been... Avoiding him.

~You've gone away, you don't feel me here anymore...~

She took a nap, which lasted from an hour, surprisingly short since she looked extremely tired. When she woke up, he asked her if she really had been avoiding him. She just laughed, but something was... Off. He kept on asking her until she put her hand on top of his. "I love you, Silver. I'm not trying to avoid you... I'm just really busy, that's all. And I think I even came down with something..." This time, he could tell that she wasn't lying. He took her temperature. She did have a fever. A really high one. He told her to stay in bed. She followed without complaint. Something she normally didn't do. He'd sighed. 'Maybe she's just feeling really sick...' He thought. She'd fallen asleep fast. Silver thought back to their childhood days. She'd always protected him. And he wanted to return the favor. He wanted to defend her. Even if it meant giving up his own life. Cliché, right? Even though childhood memories still continued to haunt them, they got used to the fact that they had each other to lean on. No one could relate to Silver. Only Blue could. He loved her with everything he had. And deep down, he knew she felt the same.

~The worst is over now and we can breathe again. I wanna hold you high, you steal my pain, away~

Karen, Will. They're members of the Elite Four. Good people. Sham, Carl. Only Arceus knows what happened to them. Life still had so many things to offer. Silver looked forward to the day when he could spend his entire life with Blue.

~There's so much left to learn and no one left to fight. I wanna hold you high, you steal my pain~

All this time, she'd done nothing but give to him. She gave him her time, her friendship and her love. The only thing she'd ever taken away from him was his pain. And his sadness. Again, she was the only one who could do that. And it was one of the billion reasons why he loved her. Believe it or not, he'd wanted to propose to her, but...

~'Cause I'm broken when I'm open and I don't feel like I am strong enough~

As she slept (again) he left to go get lunch. It was a big mistake. When he came back a few minutes later, he found her pale. Deathly pale. There were dark rings under her eyes and even though she was still asleep, her breathing was fast and hard. Her temperature must've increased by at least ten degrees. She was soaked in sweat. He was afraid for what would probably happen to her. "Blue... No..." He immediately took her to the nearst hospital.

~'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome and I don't feel right when you're gone~

She was diagnosed with Scarlett Fever which only took effect a little while back. He mentally cursed himself. As he waited, his mind wandered to other things, such as the imaginary mask of emotionlessness he always wore around. She'd never been affected by it. He remembered her words a few years before.

"Silvy, that mask you wear around others... You can't fool me with it. I've known you all my life. I know who you really are."

She was right. He couldn't fool her. She knew him all too well.

Silver paced around with nervousness and anxiety around the hall. He couldn't see anything happening around the E.R. since there were no windows. Weavile suddenly popped out of its pokéball and put a reassuring hand (claw/paw) on its trainer's arm. Silver absentmindedly patted its head. He was still thinking about Blue.

~'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome and I don't feel like I am strong enough~

Withour her, he wouldn't survive. 'Blue, I love you. Please hang on...' He thought. He put his hands together and for the first time in a while, he prayed.

'Dear Arceus, I know you normally don't listen to people like me, but please, just let her live. She's all I have. I love her and I want to spend my entire life with her. If not for my sake, do it for hers. She's a good person. Thank you.'

Five minutes later, he was buried neck-deep in worry. It had been six hours until her operation started and still, no word.

~'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome and I don't feel right when you're gone~

A dark-haired female nurse finally appeared. She sadly shook her head.

~You've gone away, you don't feel me here... Anymore~

Epilogue

A few years later:

He sat in front of her grave. It was her fifth death anniversary now... And he missed her terribly. For the first few weeks, he was inconsolable. He didn't eat, he didn't sleep, all her did was sit on one place and cry silently. As the years dragged on, he still felt as miserable as ever, but he clung on to the hope that someday, he will see her again. "Blue, I love you. I should've been there sooner. If it wasn't for me, you would still be alive." He held her old mask, the one he had taken off her when they were still young. He put a fresh boquet of flowers on her grave. He left as he said 'I love you' for the millionth time. He almost wished he was dead and that he could trade his soul for hers. But his real wish? It was that she never died and that they would've had their happy ending a few years earlier.

**END**.

**A/N:**

**I hope you enjoyed it! Sorry for the terribly short epilogue. Once again, the song is called Broken by Seether ft. Amy Lee just in case you want to download it.**


End file.
